


Sleeping With the Enemy

by cazflibs



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: F/M, Holo!RimmerasAce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazflibs/pseuds/cazflibs
Summary: A flip POV of 'Only the One'. Having been instructed by the simulants to distract Ace Rimmer using any means necessary, Juno quickly realises that the only way to stop him is to seduce him.





	Sleeping With the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauren (notalwaysweak)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Only the One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/51383) by [cazflibs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazflibs/pseuds/cazflibs). 



> Written many moons ago following a prompt from Lauren that requested Rimmer's encounter with Juno from 'Only the One', but written from Juno's POV. 
> 
> I'd totally forgotten I'd written this for her until I was having a Spring clean of my laptop! So here we go. Presented for your pleasure...

Juno always felt at home in the shadows. After all, they had a tendency to suit her agendas rather well; dark surroundings for dark purposes.

She felt his approaching presence in her mind even before a snatched glance from the alley confirmed her suspicions. The silhouetted form of his confident swagger against the glare of the afternoon sun was unmistakable.

Leaning back against the cool metal panels of the alley wall, she steadied her breathing. Pizzak’s instructions had been explicitly clear - locate, distract and delay Ace Rimmer. Using any means necessary. 

With his footsteps growing in volume, Juno closed her eyes in concentration. She felt the strange tingle that danced across the surface of her skin as it re-formed into the intimidating, gorilla-like form of a Hyati GELF.

The strength of her newly-formed arm made it easy to grab him by the lapels of his jacket, wrench him into the alley and slam him against the wall. A pained grimace coloured his face momentarily before hardening into an unimpressed scowl.

Juno leaned into his face menacingly, their noses barely inches apart. “You owe me money, human,” came a growl from unfamiliar lips.

For a moment, Ace regarded her with belittling contempt before something in his gaze shifted in recognition. He quickly glanced away.

“Hi Juno," he muttered.

The symbi-morph blinked, caught off-guard. Impressed, she dropped the pretence immediately, releasing the conjured image and allowing it to fall back to the darkness of her neutral form. 

“How did you know it was me?” Juno asked, the harsh edge of the GELF’s voice now dissolved. She dipped her head to snare his attention. Eye contact was key to securing her hypnotic sway over him.

Clearly he was more than aware of this from their previous encounters, still refusing to engage her. “Let's just say trouble seems to follow you around like a bad smell,” he shot back, pushing her away as he made to leave.

Not to be shrugged off, she tried again with renewed resolve. Quickly standing in front of him to block his path, she pressed her body meaningfully against his, ensuring he could feel the firmness of her breasts. 

“Oh, Ace,” she purred, running a lazy finger down his chest. “Did you miss me?” 

In his clearly hasty attempt to tear away his attention from her breasts, his eyes were snared by hers; a sight no less hypnotic. She locked their gazes together, sensing his resolve beginning to crumble. His mind began to hum with memories of their previous _engagements_. Oh yes, she grinned to herself. He'd missed those, alright. 

But then, with a sharp twitch in her mind, Ace severed the connection as he blinked a couple of times to tear himself away. “Like a hole in the head,” he mumbled, but with less conviction than before as he shoved past her once again.

Desperate, Juno closed her eyes in concentration, quickly searching his mind for some point of weakness. She was surprised to sense that there was a scattering to choose from, but one in particular seemed to cry out louder than the rest. And in a swift shimmer across her skin, she brought it to life.

Noticing that he'd slowed and stopped, she cast out her hook into the ripples of interest and waited.

“Arnold?” she called to him softly.

Although it seemed to be connected with this particular memory, it wasn't a name she recognised. But it was clear from the way his shoulders seemed to slump with a pained sigh before turning back to face her that it obviously meant something to him. 

Gone was the scowling defence. The mask had now slipped to reveal something rather raw and bruised underneath; a look of mournful remembrance.

“Nirvanah,” he breathed, his voice barely carrying across on the afternoon air.

He'd fallen hook, line and sinker. A Cheshire cat grin stretched lazily across her face as she reeled him in, closing the distance between them. She ran reassuring hands up his chest until they linked behind his neck. “You want to come back to mine for a drink?” she whispered in his ear. 

With their warm bodies now pressed together, she could feel the simulated beating of his heart noticeably gather in pace. The defences were falling, surely?

She chuckled to herself at the feel of a tell-tale twitch against her hip. _Definitely._

Juno drew back to see his eyebrow tug. “D-Drink?” he asked distantly. 

She knew that he was falling under her spell when the smooth, polished melody of his voice began to slip into a tone that was far more unvarnished and fearful. Strange. It always seemed to do that when he was no longer able to think for himself.

Juno smiled provocatively, intensifying her gaze to quench the final flickers of resistance that she could sense behind his eyes. With a finger pressed to his lips to silence any further questions, she nodded. “Just the one drink,” she replied slowly, each word dripping with seduction.

By the time their lips met in an intoxicating kiss, there was clearly no-one home. His mind only sung for the base, instinctive desire for sex - a wish she was only happy to grant. 

Especially if it afforded the simulants a precious couple of hours to get into position to secure his final downfall.


End file.
